Late Nights
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu's in heat and needs Lucy to help relieve his pain.


**Uh hi hello **

**I...didn't know I wrote so many words for this pfft**

**I wanted to write a little to clear my head, I'm stuck on a commission lmao**

**Writing is easy but writing the lead up to smut is uuuuugh so boring**

**so I guess I wanted to write some smut lawl**

* * *

Natsu grimaced as he woke up, body burning up and covered with sweat. He rolled over and pawed around upon his bedside table, shaky fingers grasping at the pill bottle that held his medication. He shook the orange container, flopping back onto his pillow as he only had two left.

He took them begrudgingly, knowing they wouldn't do much to help subside his pain. He could feel the way of the earth, odd chemistry in nature refusing to let him calm down. The moon glared at him, spoke to his dragon, and asked for his immediate release.

Natsu struggled to stand to his feet, taking his phone with him as he trudged into the kitchen.

Ice water did little to help, the liquid drying up in his throat before it could even reach his stomach. His head panged with the pain the heat brought upon him, his lower half throbbing and swollen.

He opened his phone, dialing with shaky fingers as he leaned over the counter.

"…Natsu…?" The tired and strained voice of his best friend came out from the other end, calming him almost immediately.

"Luce…Luce, I need ya," He huffed, eyes half open and eyebrows knit together as he began walking towards his couch.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" He almost smiled at the panic in her voice, she was always too worried about him.

"It's my heat, it's crazy bad…I…I dunno if I'll be able to stay awake for much longer," He leaned into the cool material of his cushions, eyes turned blearily towards the ceiling. "Can ya…can ya come over?"

"I'll be right there," She said, the rustling of her already thrumming through her closet was audible. "Just hang on, okay? Try to stay awake till I get there,"

He nodded, too weak to answer or hang up. His brain felt like it was practically melting, his body going along with it. It wanted to return to its original state, his most basic and primordial beginning as lava flow.

That was only a side effect, punishment really for denying the freedom of his inner demons. But there was no going back once he started, and he had to at least wait for Lucy to come for him.

It wasn't so much a tradition, more like a routine. On the off chance that Natsu was having an intense season, Lucy would be the one to manage his body, so to speak.

It had been that way since they met as freshmen in college, now seniors and best friends.

Certainly, the two wanted more from one another, but they made no effort to change their relationship status.

When Natsu needed Lucy, she was there. And when Lucy needed Natsu, he was there.

She had her own issues, of course. She was a succubus, one that prided in starving herself and lived off fruit and chocolate for who knew how long.

They met on a night when Natsu was struggling to get back to his dorm, Lucy unable to resist the heavy scent of his pheromones. Both about to pass out, they made a pact in the few moments of sanity they had left to spare.

Occasional sex turned into a glowing friendship; only Gray and Cana were truly aware of how those two met, no one else the wiser.

He gleamed at the sound of her key in the door, Lucy not long after rushing into his living room.

"Hey, Natsu," She said, putting her overnight bag and coat on the armchair adjacent. "You okay?"

"…'bout to lose it," He chuckled, groaning as she was quick to straddle him. "You gonna be alright? I don't know how long I'll be out,"

"I'm covered at work, Cana told me she'll make sure we get any classwork covered if we miss class." Lucy smiled, already stripping off her loose t-shirt. "But don't worry about me, I know how to handle your dragon,"

He growled low in his throat as she smirked, her fingers gliding against the protruding curve of his cock. He slipped away as she kissed him, delirium finally feeling comfortable as his better instincts took him over.

"Luce…" The deep, guttural tone of his voice let Lucy know just who she was kissing down his nape, her own hunger becoming apparent. "Luce, I missed you, fuck…I missed you,"

She giggled, her tongue gliding against the dragon's erratic pulse. His hand fell to the small of her back, Lucy lightly grinding on his thigh as she pecked and prodded at his skin.

"I missed you too, Natsu," Lucy looked into the golden eyes of the beast, licking her lip subconsciously as he gave her a once-over.

His dragon was a surprisingly gentle creature at times, never forceful or overly hedonistic as some might have thought. If they were ever wrapped in the raptures of love for more than one night, it was only because he was taking his time with her. He was rough and dominating, sure. With the slowest and subtlest movements he could trap Lucy into a corner and eagerly have his way with her. But as much as he loved the hunt, he enjoyed kissing and licking every inch of her creamy skin, fucking her slow and hard, just slow enough to make her beg for more too. He'd fill the succubus with energy, but burn into her mind the sensuality of his love-making, wrapping her around his finger, the host body unaware of how madly in love she was with his beast.

She continued her journey down his chiseled chest, scraping her teeth against his skin, her own shivering with every moan that escaped his throat. His fingers threaded into her hair as she grew closer to the hot rod in his pants, making it her first course of action to release what had been pent up all night.

Lucy loved both of his sides, of course. He was quirky and goofy, his smile was truly enough to get him into her pants. And his dragon was the utter definition of sexy, could con her right into bed if she wasn't already willing to give herself to him. They were best friends on the surface, but Lucy knew their relationship ran much deeper than that. Their agreement to have sex was much more than that; a testament to their want to survive, an excuse to love each other so eagerly.

When they didn't sleep together like this, they shared kisses and sly touches. They made great use of the abandoned art room on campus, a well-known place to mess around in the afternoon. They were in this position more than often, Natsu feeding Lucy quite regularly with his 'high quality' spunk.

She wouldn't do this kind of thing to just anyone, so of course he was special to her. And vise versa, Natsu's dragon wouldn't let her into their den without knowing what they'd become one day. It was only a matter of time until one of them confessed, but it wasn't necessary at this point in time.

"Shit…!" The dragon hissed as Lucy took him into her mouth, instantly cumming as her tongue swiped over his tip.

"That was—"

"I've been hard for hours, leave me alone," He groaned as she laughed and shook her head.

"I was just gonna say tasty, no need to explain yourself," She hummed, licking the trail of white fluid that dripped against her lip. "Super fucking delicious, actually,"

"Want some more, then?" Natsu smirked as he bucked his hips, reentering her mouth, guiding the movement of her head. He moaned and rolled his head back, pent up energy rolling out of him with every movement of Lucy's sly tongue.

"Mm, fuck, yeah…" His voice was breathy, the succubus' saliva spurring him on. It was an aphrodisiac that her body made naturally, to subdue her victims lest she take any. Otherwise the additive made whoever more sensitive and coaxed more from the tresses where she sought her meal. "Just like that…good girl…"

Lucy felt her own legs begin to quiver, the scent rising from Natsu's skin enough to make her drunk. She was already imagining every which way to get him to fuck her, how many times she'd surely swallow his cum; they'd be here for days no doubt as she was close to losing it herself. If Natsu gave her too much, there would be no going back, she'd lose her mind and get caught up in an endless swirl of sex. Something her instincts pushed her to go for.

"You wet already, baby? Fuck, I can smell ya, Luce, ya naughty girl," The dragon grinned down at her as she still weaned on his dick, her moans low as she nodded in response. "Don't worry…I'll take care of you in a minute, baby girl,"

Lucy rolled her eyes, half seduced, half over his corny speech. He was super into dirty talk, something Lucy liked to tease Natsu with after they were done. She could never get him pinker than when she repeated what his dragon had said to her, the teasing always ending with her giving him a handjob as he subconsciously got hard off her words.

"Lemme see your tongue," He grunted, Lucy opening her mouth for him. Natsu cursed quietly as he jerked himself off, his tip still pressed against the pink appendage. He came against her tongue, the white substance gushing out and coating the back of her throat.

"C'mere," Natsu heaved the blonde back into his lap, Lucy leaning down as she fell softly against his lips. The dragon would have never known what his own jizz tasted like if it wasn't for her. The leftover taste in her mouth was bitter but sweet and sexy and soon something he craved to sample from her swollen lips.

His fingers worked to get rid of her bra after he slipped himself back into his pants, tossing the lingerie into a corner as his tongue slipped against hers. Lucy moaned as he took hold of her breasts, their peaks overly sensitive to his burning touch.

"Take off your pants," He mumbled against the skin of her chest, delighting himself in its softness before he abused her. Lucy giggled and did as she was told, sliding off the sweats one leg at a time.

He thought of his children that would nurse from her here, a thought he kept to himself. But it bode well in his mind that she was so well-endowed; his children would eat well.

His nose perked as the sweet and sour scent between her legs wafted into the air, his thirst dying to be quenched. But Natsu liked to tease and have his fun, so she wouldn't be able to find her release without some sort of consequence.

"Is that for me?" He grinned, canines scratching against her pert pink nipple. The dragon tugged at the waistline of her panties, pushing against her quivering folds.

"A-Ah…! M-Mhmm, yeah," She nodded as he languidly dragged his tongue upon her chest, subtly rubbing against her clit. "I'm so wet for you, Natsu."

A purr rumbled in his chest as he continued his light teasing, Lucy pressing herself into his body.

"That's real good of ya, Luce," He chimed, sinking his teeth gingerly into her skin. "I'm happy,"

She cried out as he pulled hard on her panties, the fabric squeezed against her lower lips, the pressure put onto her throbbing clit.

He continued to one-handedly fondle her chest, hot open-mouth kisses slathered over her taut buttons and wherever else needed his mark. Lucy bit her lip, her head rolling back as he still had yet to give her any means of release.

"Come on…!" Lucy whined as he tweaked her nipple with one hand and tugged at her panties with the other.

"Need somethin', Luce?" He asked, feigning an innocent look as he pulled his attention away from her breast. "You know I can't do anythin' for ya if you don't ask for it,"

"You…" She felt a bit of anger rise, her pride wanting to lay him out for being so cocky at times. But it always worked wonders for them both when she played along. "I want you to…"

"Can you please…" She drawled on her request purposely with wanton pants. "Fire…I want you to use your fire…"

She flushed, squeaking as her panties turned to ash without warning. Scales flecked onto Natsu's body, his primal side intrigued by her request.

"My fire can do lots of things, Luce," He began. "Be specific, otherwise I can't help you."

"Fuck me, Natsu...with your fire," The light begging in her tone made his skin bristle with excitement. Oh, he could never say no when she asked him like that.

"Whatever you want, Lucy," He grinned, lighting a medium-sized flame in one palm. The element danced with life, jumped and slithered within his palm. Lucy licked her lips and shivered with delight as she felt it crawl into her. She felt full, marked in this way by his world. The fire grew in her, knew her, wanted to please her. Natsu watched in excitement as she writhed in his lap, squirming and bucking her hips.

She kissed him as it moved, moaning and groaning into his open mouth. Natsu held her as she ground against the air, her movements driven by the spirit that attempted to tame her body.

"Oh…! Oh yeah, right there!" She gasped, the heat slithering within her, sliding against her most sensitive places. It was thick like Natsu, but not as rough. She would have liked it if the flames could hold her down while they moved so quickly inside of her. "A-Ah! Oh…oh, Natsu…I-I'm—"

"Go ahead," He whispered, kissing her nape as she was almost to the edge. "Cum for them,"

Her body wracked and shuddered as she met her climax, muscles tight as she came. She moaned as the fire unsheathed itself from within her, finding its way back up Natsu's body, disappearing within his mouth.

"That was…" She panted, leaning her forehead against Natsu's shoulder.

"Only the beginning," He finished for her, lifting her limp body in his arms, carrying her towards his bed.

* * *

**I won't be updating anything else till I get this commission done I SWEAR ;-; **

**I've been backward and forwards with the thing ugh but I'm really excited about it! **

**It's 5k so it's taking me longer than I'd like but I'm working hard!**

**I'm still figuring out a good schedule for me to write on since I just started school again AND YA GIRL GOT A JOB EYY **

**I'm starting at Starbucks next week! I'm super excited cx **

**but that'll probably mean in the long run I won't be as active as I have been these past couple years. After I graduate this semester, I plan to take a gap year, my grad date is June 1st!**


End file.
